1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electro-heating hair curling apparatus, and more particularly to the hand-held and DC-energized electro-heating hair curling apparatus that can be easily operated without hurting hair quality.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the market, several hand-held apparatuses are found to utilize electro-heating energy for styling the hair. However, these hand-held hair-styling apparatuses use versatile electro-heating elements to contact the hair directly, from which hurting or damages upon the hair would be obviously inevitable. Conventionally, most of the hand-held hair-styling apparatuses adopt a clamp with an upper and a lower clip arms to hold the hair in between. Such a design limits the size of the hand-held part and further contributes adversely to the weight arrangement for the hand-held hair-styling apparatus.
In addition, these conventional hand-held hair-styling apparatuses are still far from satisfaction in user comfort and convenience.
Further, most of these conventional hand-held hair-styling apparatuses adopt AC sources, from which the accompanying electromagnetic waves would hit the user directly and thus the respective hurt to the user's body would be inevitable. Also, as long as no AC source is available, these conventional hand-held hair-styling apparatuses would be of no use. Therefore, the usage thereof is substantially limited.